Meaning of Life
by dncr1010p
Summary: The Mortal Instruments:City of Bones. City of Ashes. Jace/Clary love story with a few twist. Also featuring some of the other characters. I never wanted Jace and Clary to be brother and sister so I made my own verison if they weren't.
1. Chapter 1:Training Day

**Disclamier:** I do not own any of these characters. I praise the wonderful Cassandra Clare.

**FYI:**This is my first story I have ever wrote. So please dont be to harsh but do leave comments of any sort. I am a huge fan of Jace and Clary so I wanted to write my own story of them being in love and not brother and sister. I wanted the characters a little bit older so this is taking place around 3 years after COA. Also it is a out of character. I was just having fun and letting my mind do whatever.

**Chapter 1:Training Day**

It was days like these I wish would just fly by. Monday morning and I had already finished up all my duties for the morning the only thing I had left to do was e-mailing Simon back, watch I have been putting off for a few days and he would be furious with me for not writing back the same day I got the e-mail. He was so worried all the time, ever since I told him Jace and I were officially together he was acting like a parent should but through e-mail. I knew he was just looking out for me and that's what best friends do.

_Hey Simon,_

_I am sorry it's been a few days since I last wrote you back. Don't freak out on me, I can't be on the computer all day waiting for you to e-mail me back. _

_Anyways I have been really busy with Jace's training class he signed me up for and who would of thought I am the only student. Just because he is my boyfriend doesn't mean he goes easy on me, I think he is actually harder on me because of that fact. _

_I can't complain because of the after class program in his room. Ha-ha I am kidding. Anyways I need to be ready for training in about five minutes. So I hope you and your band are having the time of your life on tour! _

_C/ya Clary _

I sent the e-mail and changed into my training gear hurrying down the stairs to the battle room (that's what I called it anyways) at the institution. Realizing that I was exactly 30 seconds late and I knew I was going to hear about it from Jace.

I opened the big black metal doors making a ridged high pitch noise as I pushed them open.

"Hey love. How are y….Are you okay Jace?" Jace was sitting on the bench looking at me through the mirrors with a stressed look on his face.

"Oh, Hey. Sorry I was just in deep thought." Jace smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and brushed his lips across mine gently. Not forcing a powerful kiss even though I wanted to. His lips departed from mine too soon and he was looking me in the eyes now with his hands still wrapped around my waist.

"Sorry I am a little stressed about tomorrow night." Jace grinned.

"I don't know what you would be stressed about, it's just my 18th birthday. No big deal." I teased. Burying my face into his neck, kissing him on his collarbone.

Jace shivered "It is a big deal I want to make sure it's perfect and I have everything planned out I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Tell me again what it is you have planned?" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"No way, and you already know its a surprise and you can't get anything out of me no matter what you say or do." Jace ran one hand lightly up my spine giving me the chills and then let go.

_Shafted. I bet I can push my luck farther today._

"Okay, fine you win." I grabbed Jace's hands and placed them at the smile of my back. "But."

"No buts, I am not caving in today or tomorrow." He gave me that serious look but I wanted more of him.

"Just listen, you don't have to tell me anything. I will let it be a surprise only if we don't get started right away and have some lovin' time instead?"

I didn't wait for his answer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the chin, than on the mouth. His lips began to move with mine in a rhythmic motion. I pushed Jace down on to the bench and straddled him without breaking the kiss.

"Clary.." Jace mumbled.

I put more force into my body to hold him down. Jace placed his hands on my ass scooting me closer to his body. I could hear his heart beating faster. I let my hands find their way up Jace's shirt. Feeling his navel to his abs up to his chest up to his scar on his shoulder. I moved my hands back down to the rim of his pants, running my index finger along the inside of his pants, teasing him. Breaking the kiss, Jace was kissing down my neck making his way down to my chest. His hands roaming all over my body. I arched my back moaning quietly in ecstasy.

"ugh-hum" Alec cleared his throat trying to get our attention. It didn't work.

Jace found his way to my chest and starting running his hands towards my breast. I moaned again.

"JACE" Alec yelled out.

Jace jumped knocking me off of him. He was blushing and trying to hide the bulge in his pants.

"Ow" I said as I fixed my shirt and my hair. Jace helped me up and grabbed his coat and put it in front of his body.

"Hey sorry Alec we got, we got carried away." Jace scrabbled for the right words.

"I can see that. Maybe you shouldn't have asked for my help today in training class." Alec smiled a wide grin walking towards the middle of the room.

"That's today, shit sorry I forgot you were going to be the punching dummy." Jace laughed and notice nothing was abnormal now and set his coat down on the bench.

"Oh no, you never said anything about being no dummy. " Alec started backing out of the room.

"Don't worry Alec, I seriously doubt I can hit that hard." I punched him in the arm playfully.

Alec rubbed his arm "Ow, I think I am going to have a dead arm now."

"Suck it up, we need to get started. We have lost almost an hour of training." Jace was in his serious mode now.

"Clary we are going to be teaching you basic punching skills today, because I have a pussy for a brother, when we move up to the next level we will bring out the punching bags. But for now your dummy is Alec." Jace motion for Alec to come face to face with me.

Walking towards us Alec groaned mumbling to himself. _God please make sure I don't get hurt. _

* * *

After two hours of learning the basics on punching 101 and Alec limping away holding his left arm close to his body and his right eye bruised. I was ready to go get cleaned up and relax.

I wrapped my arms around Jace's neck. "Thank you for class today. I have to say it was the most entertaining one yet. Oh, and I mean that in more than one way. " I winked at him kissing him softly on the mouth.

Jace returned the kiss. I counted the seconds tell he would pull away. " I am going to go get cleaned up. You go do the same and I will meet you in my bedroom in about thirty minutes. Okay?" He rubbed my arms and then kissed me on the forehead.

Lightheaded I stumbled out "S..Sounds good."

We walked out the same door and than departed our separate ways.

**Please R/R if you would please. I will post more chapters in the mean time thanks again fo reading.**


	2. Chapter 2:Birthday Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.

**FYI:** I wanted the characters a little bit older so this is taking place around 3 years after COA. Also I it's a little out of character. I was just having fun and letting my mind do whatever.

**Chapter 2:Birthday Plans**

I felt like I was going on a first date, I was so wound up. I kept telling myself to calm down, relax and enjoy the shower otherwise I would have to start my relaxing process all over again. Once I was finished showering I took my time, using the relaxation method. I towel dried my hair, rubbed lotion all over my body and put on a pair of pink and white-striped pajama pants, a white tank and a gray hoodie.

Looking at myself in the mirror I sighed, _how come_ _Isabelle can pulls off this relaxed look and I just look like a grub. Oh well it will have to do._

I was out of breath when I reached Jace's door because I half skipped half ran. I could hear music coming from underneath his door. _Blue October, _I grinned-my favorite band. I knocked on the door and grabbed the knob. Jace opened the door with a wide smile on his face. His hair was still wet and he was only wearing dark blue pajamas.

Jace kissed me softly on the lips and stepped aside to let me come in. "My room is your room." He said with a wink.

I sat down on his bed. "So we need to talk about tomorrow, because I need to know the details of where I am suppose to go. Plus Isabelle has already signed herself up to be my stylist so the more I know the happier I will be while I am being tortured. "

Jace sat on the floor flipping through his cd case. "It wont be torture you need some one-on-one time with Isabelle anyways. It will do both you some good. Speaking of her she should be coming by soon and we can talk about minor details for your birthday surprise."

"REALLY?? Wait..what does minor details mean?" I said with a puzzled look.

Knock. Knock.

"You will find out right now." Jace got up off the floor and opened his bedroom door.

"Hey Jace, Clary so nice to see you both today." Isabelle eyed both of us and took a seat on the beanbag in the corner.

"Hi Isabelle. You are looking wonderful as always."

"Thank you Clary. Okay let's talk serious because I have been busy getting everything ready for Clary's wardrobe and I still have yet to find the right earrings." Isabelle crossed her legs and ran her fingers through her hair she looked exhausted watch was odd for Isabelle.

"You need to have Clary ready by six-thirty. I will be outside waiting by the limo, than we should show up around seven. Isabelle when you get there make sure to come to the back door of the building that will lead you to the room everyone will be at."

"Everyone? Limo? Jace…" I whispered.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Clary, it's your birthday all your friends will be there. Now that I have a time limit I am off to find those earrings. Oh and Clary you need to be to my room by noon. Please make sure you get plenty of rest tonight. I can't work with a sleepy head."

"I, I captain. I might be ten minutes early."

Jace smirked, "I doubt it."

Isabelle closes the door behind her and Jace comes and lies next to me. "What you drawing?"

"Oh its not much right now but there was this place me and my mom use to love to go and I thought maybe if I drew her a picture and hung it next to her bed when/ _if_ she woke up she would see it and remember all the good times we use to have."

The drawing so far had two people standing on a hill looking over the whole town. You could see houses and stores below. The flowers, trees and mountains were not complete. But that didn't matter it was perfect the way it was. It was almost as if the two people on the hill were on top of the world and everything surrounded them but they didn't notice or care because that's not what was important. The time together, the love and happiness they shared was all that mattered."

"It looks beautiful." Jace whispered breathing on my shoulder. "Your mom will love it, I know I would if I woke up to something that reminded me of you."

"Aw, thank you but you don't need something to remind you of me. I am here until you kick me out." I set the sketchbook down, kissed Jace on the lips and laid down by him. "I am beat, maybe I could sleep in here tonight? I looked at Jace with my puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can, just don't tell Isabelle because if she finds out you didn't get a good night sleep she will come after me for it."

I didn't say anything right off because I was enjoying the meaning of what it meant to me to be right here, right now. "I won't say anything." But Jace was already asleep. I kissed him on the forehead and got under the covers next to him.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and yawned looking around taking in my surrounds. I had no idea what time it was just that Jace was already gone but there was a note on his pillow.

_Clary_

was written in an elegant style on the outside of the envelope. My nerves were getting the best of me. I pulled out the piece of paper folded twice, out fell two tickets. I set the tickets next to me without even realized what they were for. I was curious to see what was written on the paper.

_Good morning sunshine. I didn't want to spoil this moment for you so I left for the day to get the rest of your birthday surprises. As you can see here is number one. The concert is on Friday, that just means your birthday last all week instead of one day. I can't wait to see you tonight; I will be waiting outside at six-thirty for you. I love you and happy birthday. _

_Xoxo,_

_Jace_

I read the letter twice just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The tickets were still sitting next to me _Blue October_. He is out of his mind, all I asked for was to be with him and I got that plus more. He still didn't have to spend this kind of money on me. I wish he were around so I could squeeze him and we could go back to bed together and kiss and talk about random things. _What time is it anyways? SHIT! It's already eleven. Isabelle is going to kill me if I am late. Plus I promised to be ten minutes early._

I jumped in the shower, washing my hair and shaving my legs as fast as I could with out cutting myself. I was out and ready by eleven-forty. Isabelle's room was on the same level as Jace's so I didn't have to go as far. She left her door open and I walked in.

"Hey Clary, happy birthday!" Isabelle ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Lets get started."

* * *

"Isabelle."I groaned and put my chin in my hands and set my elbows on my knees. "Are you done _yet_?" I stared at the clock the big hand was on the twelve and the little hand was on the six.

"Clary we are close but please don't do that with your elbows your knees will go red and that won't look pretty in your dress." Isabelle was applying the second coat of nail polish on my right foot. It was a pale pink color and when you look in the light you could see the silver sparkle.

"My legs are asleep anyways, I won't even be able to walk. I have been stuck in this chair for six hours, that is torture you know." Isabelle rolled her eyes at me.

"This is the last of the torture, than you can get dressed and go meet Jace." I could feel Isabelle cool breath blowing on my hand, drying the nail polish.

"Can I look in the mirror before Jace sees me?"

"Of course but not until you are completely finished. I want this moment to take your breath away" I felt so guilty in myself. Isabelle looked like she was my mother getting me ready for prom. I noticed the sparkle in her eyes and her long flowing hair all curly with two silver clips on each side of her hair holding back some strands. She was really pretty no doubt, I could never compare and I would never try. Jace liked me as I was and I was afraid tonight with Isabelle getting me ready would take away the sparkle Jace saw in me on a normal day.

"You okay?" Isabelle was giving me a worried look. "You look like something is bugging you? Want to talk about it?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking about tonight. I just hate being the center of attention and tonight is going to be one of those nights were I am. I just don't want to make a fool of myself, that's all." _That and my mom wont be here to celebrate with me. _Isabelle helped me out of the styling chair and we walked over to the closet.

"You will do great plus all the people there know you Clary, you don't need to be embarrassed. You will dazzle everyone the minute you walk in the door." We both laughed.

Isabelle pulled out of her closet two dress bags and handed me one of them. "Everything you need is in this bag. Make sure not to mess up your hair its already six-twenty. You only have ten minutes to prefect yourself in the mirror. Let me know if you need my help. I am going to hurry and change so I can beat you there." Isabelle hugged me and walked off to the bathroom.

I just stood there with the black bag weighting down my left arm. I had so many thoughts running through my mind and I was getting nervous. _Who's going to be at my birthday party? What about my mom? Is Luke going to show up? I am worried with all of us in one room something bad is going to happen. I've been having random dreams about Valentine. I keep telling myself its only because nobody has seen him for three years now. It's crazy to think it's been that long since the last battle. Even if I wanted to believe he was gone for good, I knew he was out there somewhere, watching and waiting for us. _I jumped at the sound of a door closing.

"Clary, hurry up girl! Jace is going to be waiting for you." Isabelle stood staring at me waiting for a response she looked beautiful. Her dress was a strapless satin red. It bunched up at the bottom of the dress right around the middle of her thighs and hugged her curvy body. Even the shoes were satin red with one strap that went around her ankle. She looked like she was cut out of a fashion magazine.

"Hello, earth to Clary.."

"Isabelle you look amazingly stunning."

"Not as stunning as you _should _be right now hurry up and get dressed. You have no time to look in the mirror you are just going to have to trust me." Isabelle grabbed the black bag out of my hand and unzipped the zipper. She took out a beautiful solid black halter dress that had a row of diamonds along the bust line, black stilettos and diamond earrings. "Clary you need to take off what you have on in order to put this on." Isabelle was holding up the black dress.

"Oh ya. Sorry I am so nervous." I took my sweats and button up shirt off and slipped on the dress. Isabelle clasped the stilettos while I put the earrings in.

Isabelle grabbed my hand "Okay lets go, we have to run in order to make it. But please don't trip."

We made it to the institution entrance exactly at six-thirty. Isabelle hugged me "I will see you there, good luck." Isabelle turned around and walked into the dark.

Breathe Clary. Breathe. Breathe.

I opened the big metal entrance door and seen a black stretch Hummer limo right in front of the steps. The back door was open and Jace was standing leaning against the trunk of the limo. I caught his honey eyes staring at me with a big grin on his face making him look like a ten year old on Christmas morning. Than again he was dressed so sleek. He was wearing an all black tux, his favorite color. His hair was cut so it didn't hang in his eyes and his face was glowing with radiance.

"Wow Clary. Wow." Jace handed me a single red rose, kissed me softly on the cheek and held his hand out to help me down the stairs. "You look astonishing. No you look _sexy_." His honey eyes traced my face down to my chest and down to my legs and back up again. He twirled me around so he could see the back of me. "Maybe we should ditch the party and go have our own." Jace chuckled.

"Jace, please you are making me embarrassed. I didn't even get to look at myself before you did." I let my hand rest in Jace's extended hand and he helped me down the steps.

"Don't worry you are beautiful to me no matter what. You can look in the mirror once we show up." I slid into the limo and Jace followed shutting the door behind him.

**Please R/R and I will get chapter 3 up soon. I decided to do the actually birthday party in its own chapter because this one was getting long. After Chapter 3 it might be a little while tell I get Chapter 4 up. I am having my stupid gallbladder taken out; I can't stand the pain anymore. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**To see pictures of Clary and Isabelle's dresses please visit my home page.**


	3. Chapter 3:Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.

**FYI:** I wanted the characters a little bit older so this is taking place around 3 years after COA. Also I it's a little out of character. I was just having fun and letting my mind do whatever.

**Chapter 3:Birthday "Surprise"**

"Now no peaking. I don't want you to spoil your birthday. How many fingers am I holding up?"Jace waved three fingers in front of the black cloth covering my eyes.

"Jace, I promise I cannot see anything. Are we almost there so I can take this off?

"Almost, right around the corner. You have to leave the blindfold on until we reach the backdoor. This means a lot to me and I want it to mean more than that to you. " Jace laced his fingers through mine and kissed the back of my hand.

Chills ran up my back. "It already does mean a lot to me and the night just barely started. As long as you are in my life everything will be just right."

"Aw, thanks sweetheart." Jace kissed me softly on the lips pulling away too soon. "Sorry babe, but we have arrived."

Jace grabbed both my hands and guided me out of the limo door. He let go of my left hand and led me along rocky pavement.

"Jace.."I stopped walking.

"It's okay I promise I've got you, I wont let anything happen." Jace wrapped his arm around my waist guiding me along. "Okay I am going to take the blindfold off."

Jace gently untied the back of the blindfold letting it fall around my neck. I left my eyes closed for a second, than adjusted to the night sky and the neon exit sign above our heads. I looked around for a name or address but nothing was visible.

"Jace, this looks like a hotel." Jace still had his arm wrapped around my waist. The only reason I thought that because of how big the building was and all the windows.

"It was a hotel a long time ago. When it went out of business the city was going to destroy it and put up a strip mall. Alec and Isabelle's ancestors paid loads of money to keep it and turned it into a get-away place for shadow hunters. Still to this day it is well known through out the world for a place to just get away and enjoy the peace and quiet. Except for tonight. I rented out the whole building so we wouldn't disturb anyone's peace. " Jace winked at me.

"Wow, well I bet it is beautiful inside, shall we go see?" I squeezed Jace's hand.

"Oh ya, sorry. Welcome to Hazel Horizon Inn." Jace grabbed the rusted door handle and pushed the door open. It was dark at first than all of sudden.

Lights flashed and music blared and voices screamed…

"SURPRISE!!"

"Holy shit Jace!" My heart was pounding so fast I looked over at Jace and he had a big grin on his face and squeezed my hand. I looked around at all the bodies standing in front of me yelling and hollering "Happy Birthday Clary."

I could of dropped dead my heart was beating out of my chest. There were tables all around the room with white tablecloths draped down to the ground. The flower arrangements on the tables were beautiful; tall, crystal vases filled with lilies, roses, carnations and accent flowers. The chairs were lined with white cloth and a black sash tied in a bow on the back of the chair. There was a dance floor in the middle of all the tables and a dj stand on the left side. A smaller table sat over to the right of the room with one light shinning down on a four-layer cake. Next there were two rectangle tables draped with the same white cloth filled with food, drinks and plates. The last table was in corner with a black tablecloth draped to the ground. It was topped with presents of all sorts; big, bright, small, square.

"Jace this looks like a set up for a wedding. Are you sure we are in the right spot?" I starred out to the crowd trying to match faces with names.

"Yes we are in the right spot Clary. If you want to make this a wedding we can have a change of plans really fast!" Jace said joking. "Come on lets see who is all here." Jace wrapped his arm around my waist, kissed me on the cheek and pulled me towards the middle of the room. A swarm of people surrounded me. I could pick out a few; Alec and Isabelle both were looking wonderful. Luke was dressed in a suit, a sight I have never seen before, but he looked great. I noticed Magnus and a few others from Luke's pack.

"Jace my man you did an awesome job." Alec shook Jace's hand.

"My little Clary is growing up so fast." Luke gave me a big bear hug.

"Luke put me down or else this is going to become an x-rated party." Luke set me down and I tugged on the bottom of my dress trying to make it longer.

"Clary! Stop that or you are going to stretch out the dress." Acting as my sister, Isabelle gave me a hug and kissed me on the check. "You look amazing, thanks to me."

"Yes Isabelle, if it was my desire I would have worn a dress that actually fit me." I said teasing.

"How about a dance, my lady?" Jace bowed down on one knee and extended his arm. I giggled, "Jace you are silly, of course I will dance with you."

Jace led me to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around my waist and place mine above his neck. We were the only couple on the dance floor and the music was a slow tune. I was never good at dancing and Jace knew that. I let my eyes stare down at my feet to make sure I didn't step on his.

"Clary, it's all about leading, trust me." He kissed me sweetly at first than pulled me closer moving his hands lower down my back and his tongue traced my lips, than moved into my mouth more powerful and forceful. It was like we were the only two in the room. I didn't stop him and I didn't want to. I could hear the music beats and I timed them with Jace's heartbeat. I moved my hands up to Jace's hair and wrapped strands around my fingers. His left hand moved up my waist towards my left breast.

"Jace! You are in public you know!"

I didn't stop to see who yelled but it sounded like Alec. I realized we did get a little carried away and I moved my hands back around Jace's neck and he moved his back to the middle of my waist breaking off the kiss.

"Mmm, are you ready to see your room for the night?" Jace whispered in my ear.

"I would love to but we can't just disappear, yet."

"Clary do you want to cut the cake or open presents first?" Isabelle squeezed between Jace and I.

"Um, it doesn't really matter to me what order we go in." Jace lead me over to the presents keeping a hold on my waist with one arm.

"Lets open presents first than!" Isabelle clapped like a little girl.

"Because Jace planned this we will let him go first." Isabelle announced to the crowd.

"Oh, no mine is last and its private." Jace said with a wink than whispered in my ear "Don't worry you will love it."

"Okay than she can open mine. Let me go find it." Isabelle went to the back of the table and rummaged through the presents.

"Jace really that is unnecessary. I really don't deserve anymore." My eyes followed the pattern in the floor. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. But it was the truth; presents and money were not on my top priority list.

"Clary I know you don't think you deserve this but it's the only time I have a reason to give you anything. You never would take presents on a regular day. So your birthday counts as the one day when I can. Plus it's small so calm down its not a car or a house or anything crazy like that."

"FOUND IT!" Isabelle held up a medium sized square box it was black and had a pink ribbon tied at the top, she smoothed out her dressed and handed the box to me.

I unwrapped the present and pulled the top off the box. I pulled out a black shinny bag of some sort. It had two handles and lots of pockets on the outside. On the inside was leopard print with a tag that said Fendi.

"Isabelle…Is this to hold my weapons?" I said quietly.

"You silly girl. It's a _purse. _You put your wallet, cell phone, makeup..etc.I knew this was going to be difficult. I have never ever seen you with a purse before so I thought you could use one. No weapons aloud in the purse either."

"Oh. Okay. Well it is beautiful. I will make sure to use it. Thank you Isabelle."

"I'm next." Luke was holding up a colorful bag. It was covering something odd shaped and about as tall as him.

"Wow Luke. Thank you. This will definitely come in handy." It was an easel, big white sketchbook and two packets of pencils. I gave Luke a hug and he kissed me on the cheek. "Your welcome and I know your mom cannot be here but this is from both of us." I whispered to myself "Thanks Mom. I miss you."

After an hour of opening presents, I was able to see the table. I had received a set of ninja star weapons from Alec. "You have to name them first. Don't forget." He reminded me. I also received a trunk to hold bigger weapons, new gear to make me an official shadow hunter, a couple books about runes. Last but not least acd signed by all the members of Black N' Vamp. _Simon's band._ Simon wrote- _Sorry I couldn't be there. I left this with Jace before I left. You are lucky because this cd has not been released to the public yet. I will call you when I get reception. Happy Birthday Clary! Simon._

"You can listen to the cd later. Lets go eat." Jace grabbed my hand and sat me down at end of the rectangle table.

"Maybe I should try calling Simon and tell him thanks." I took a sip of my water.

"Its to loud in here, you can when the party is over." Jace rested his hand on the back of my chair.

"Your right. Plus I am starving." I scooped up a spoonful of potatoes and plopped them on my plate.

* * *

After we ate dinner everyone sang Happy Birthday, I blew out the eighteen candles and served the cake. It was already pushing midnight and some of the guests were tired and heading home.

I gave Luke a hug. "Thank you for everything. Are you going up to see my mom?"

"Yes, I want to tell her how your party went." Luke let me go so I could breath again.

"Okay, I will be up tomorrow to see her. Be careful Luke." He walked through the backdoors followed by Maia and more of the pack.

Isabelle yawned, "I am missing out on my beauty rest. I better get going upstairs. Jace I need my room key please."

Jace pulled out three cards and handed one to Alec, one to Isabelle and put the other back in his pocket.

"Thank you Jace. See everyone tomorrow morning. Don't forget breakfast will be served at eight a.m." Isabelle waved and walked to her room.

"I'm out too. Mangus wants a tour of the hotel so I am going to show him around. Keep it down tonight. I would like some sleep." Alec slapped Jace on the back.

"I should say the same to you." Jace whispered so low only I could hear and I couldn't help but giggle. "Have a good night you too. See you guys tomorrow."

"Are you ready to see your palace for the night?" Jace wrapped me in his arms and kissed me on the forehead than on the nose than on the lips.

My face was getting all hot. "I would like a tour but that can wait tell tomorrow plus we better hurry before you make me combust." I wiggled my way deeper into Jace's hold and kissed him on the chest.

Jace placed one arm on my back and wrapped the other arm around the back of my knees and picked me up like he was cradling a baby. He carried me up three flights of stairs and didn't set me down tell we reached our room for the night. He pulled the room key out and slid it in the door. The green light flashed and the door unlocked. Jace grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. The first thing I noticed was the smell. The first day of spring-flowers blooming, trees blossoming, healthy green grass and the smell after it rains. It was really refreshing, not too over-powering. Jace turned on the light switch next to the door and all the lights in the room glistened off the walls and furniture.

"Come in, I will show you around." Jace held the door open for me while I walked in behind him.

"To the left is the master bathroom. " Jace opened the bathroom door so I could look in.

"You are kidding me! You could fit my whole bedroom inside here." There was a Jacuzzi in the middle of the room already filled with water and rose petals floating atop. Four big white pillars surrounded the tub and sheer fabric hung from rods connected to the pillars. The shower was in the right corner made of clear glass, with two big showerheads. The tile floor was a mixture of deep browns and heated. The walls were a beige color with pictures of oceans and sailboats. I swear it was a replica of a picture in a magazine.

"Jace, this is beautiful and huge!" I ran my fingers along the water, watching it ripple and the rose petals swim away from my touch. Jace wound his fingers through mine and took me to see the rest of the room. There was a full kitchen stocked with everything to eat possible. The living room had two big brown couches and a big flat screen TV that hung on the wall.

Jace saved the best part for last. Probably because I would have a heart attack at how big the bed was-and I about did when I seen it. The bedroom light was dim, casting our shadows off the wall. I ran my hand along the pale blue wall and let my toes squish in the fuzzy carpet. The bed was white and very tall with lots of pillows and something small sitting in the middle of the bed. It was pure and peaceful-the way a bedroom should be. Jace let me look around the room and than lead me towards the bed were the small out of place object sat. It looked like a ring box, but no way was Jace going to propose. I was only eighteen, too young to be married right now.

"I knew you would like it. Now are you ready for my present? Come sit down." Jace sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the small box. I got a running start and jumped on the bed sending the box flying out of Jace's hand and pillows flying everywhere.

"Sorry, I just _had _to do that. I will behave now." I sat so close to Jace every part of my side was touching him.

Jace smiled " Your fine, its tempting. I know." Jace picked up the box off the floor and handed it to me.

It was black velvet and the box looked so big in my tiny hands. I felt like I was holding a boulder it was so heavy in my hand.

"Babe the box is pretty but inside is better." Jace stuck his elbow in my side and kissed my shoulder.

I just looked at Jace; I couldn't think of anything to say. I pushed the lid off the box and in-between the satin was a yellow sapphire diamond ring. I pulled the ring out of the box and admired it. The yellow sapphire was round and had a row of small white diamonds along the outside. On each side were more rows of diamonds that stopped half way down the band.

"Oh my..Jace.." I let the ring sit in the palm of my right hand and looked up at Jace.

"Before you say anything. Let me explain. I wish we could get married, but I know we are too young. I wanted to give you something that you could remember me by forever and I thought a promise ring would be a good idea. All I am asking is you know how much I care for you and that I would do anything for you. I wanted to show my love for you by giving you something special. You can wear it on your right hand, so you don't get too many questions."

Jace took the ring out of my palm and placed it on the third finger of my right hand.

"Jace, I would never turn you down if you did ask me to marry you. We do have lots of time for that though. So lets enjoy what we have right now." I kissed Jace on the lips. "The ring is beautiful. Yes, it is a little much and this is a very big surprise. I never saw any of this coming. You are the most wonderful, caring person I have in my life right now. Always and forever sounds good to me too." I wrapped my arms around Jace and whisper in his ear, "Now what did you have planned? This bed seems a little big to just be sitting on." I gave Jace an eyeing look and laughed.

"You're right, come here birthday girl." Jace cradled me in his arms and laid me down on the bed.

We took our time, no need to rush. This would be the first time for both of us. I was more excited than scared. I trusted Jace and we have been living under the same roof for three years and he never held it over my head that we had never had sex. I wanted it to be perfect timing and what better way than on my birthday in an old Victorian hotel that was owned by some of the finest shadow hunters. Every time Jace touched me I felt a volt of electricity up my arms, back, and legs. He didn't want to scare me or hurt me, his touch was gentle and his fingers were smooth sliding my legs apart. I gasped when Jace guided himself inside me. The rest of the night was mixed of a hazy ecstasy. I was fully aware of every move we made but at the same time it was nothing I had ever imaged. I lost track of everything else. We were the only two people in the world I could see and feel. After we made love Jace held me in his arms, my legs were throbbing with tender pain, but his touch made the pain ease. I knew if I dreamt that night it would be about us.

"Good night Clary. I love you" Jace kissed my forehead.

"Mmm, I love you too Jace Wayland."

* * *

"Clary." Jace kissed me by the shoulder. "Babe, wake up." Jace shook my shoulder.

"Jace its way to early. Come back to bed." I rolled on my stomach.

Jace moved his smooth fingers down my back and over my ass. "Clary it's your phone you missed five calls between Simon and Luke."

"Just turn the stupid thing off." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Clary, you better listen to the messages. Simon and Luke both called during the night. I woke up around three this morning and went to grab your phone but it already went to voice mail and you have a password block." Jace was standing at the edge of the bed wrapped in a towel with his hair still damp.

"6990" I pulled the covers over my head. "Jace I don't think I will be able to walk today. My legs are killing me."

Jace smiled "I take it you had a wonderful night. I know I sure did." Jace pulled the covers off half my body and looked over my body before he kissed me on the forehead than on the lips."

"It was pleasurable, but we are going to have to have some more training practice in that department." I stuck my head out from the covers.

"I think we can pencil that in." Jace punched the four digits in my cell phone. I could hear the automated ladies voice on the other end.

First unheard message.

"_CLARY! It's Simon." _Jace turned the volume up on the phone "_ I …your help." _

"Stupid cell phones. It's Simon but he is cutting out so bad I can barely understand what he is saying."

_. Clary …back.._

The phone went dead. Jace listened to the message again but it was still was cutting out he couldn't hear anymore than the first time.

"Clary, babe. It was Simon and the only thing I got out of the message was I. Your help. Clary. Back."

I sat up in the bed and Jace handed me the phone. " Let's see who the other messages are from."

Next unheard message

"_Clary, your mom..she is ….she is gone._

Dial tone.

"Shit, this is not good. That was Luke all he said was… that, my mom ..she is missing." I shut the phone and just stared at Jace.

"She is in a highly induced coma. She couldn't of left by herself. Someone had to have taken her." Jace was getting dressed in his gear and pulling out weapons from the closet.

"Jace! Why didn't you tell me you had those hidden?? Never mind that. I will get dressed you try calling Simon and Luke back. If you can't get a hold of them call Simon's agent. Her name is Lucy." I ran to the bathroom and got cleaned up while Jace tried to get a hold of someone.

I could hear Jace talking in the other room. He must have got a hold of Lucy.

"Hi this is Jace, Clary told me you might would know how to get a hold of Simon?"

"Really?"

"Okay"

"He left a message on Clary's phone around three a.m."

"No, nothing since then."

"What was his name?"

"Are you sure?"

"Thanks for your help. Bye."

Jace came into the bathroom. I was trying to figure out how the buttons worked on my shirt when Jace said "Bad news. Simon's last visitor at his hotel in Cancun was…. Valentine. Lucy hasn't seen him since."

"My mom…"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Please R/R and any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Chapter 4 wont be up for about a week but don't give up on me. I will post it asap! I also found a picture of Clary's ring. I will post it on my homepage incase you want a visual. Also I left the love scene kind of open to people imagination.**


	4. Chapter 4:City of Stone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.

**FYI:**I wanted the characters a little bit older so this is taking place around 3 years after COA. Also I it's a little out of character. I was just having fun and letting my mind do whatever.

**Chapter 4: City of Stone**

We told Alec and Isabelle what was going on and decided to call a meeting back at the institution. Once Jace and I reached the institution there was already a gathering of others willing to help find my mom and Simon; Luke's pack, Raphael, Magnus, Lightwood family, and a few others's I didn't know by name.

This was a long shot for shadow hunters and downworlders to come together. If we had a plan and Valentine fell for it we could get rid of him for good. It was a long shot but we were all willing to do what we needed to.

"I say we go and find Valentine. If we sit and wait around for him to come find us, Simon and Jocelyn could be dead." Maia looked at me as she spoke.

"No, Maia that wont work. Valentine knew what he was doing when he took Simon and Jocelyn. He knows we would go to the extent of tracking him down. He won't kill Jocelyn, as for Simon I can't be so sure to say what he will do." Luke sat back down in his chair.

"I think Valentine will come to a place we know of already." Isabelle pointed out.

"Ya but where? The boat is destroyed." Alec announced.

"If Valentine wants to meet up with us he knows how to let me know." Jace stated.

The crowd started in uproar of suggestions.

"Hey Jace, I really need to mention something to you that might help us find Valentine." I whispered.

"What's up?" Jace looked me in the eyes.

"Well I keep having this dream. It plays over and over but when I wake up it's like I was really there and it really happened."

"Interesting. Can you remember the details?"

"Some what. It's like I am watching form the side in someone else's view. I see me, you and Valentine and demons. We are fighting of course; over the mortal instruments all three of them but the third one stands out the most. Stone. We are standing in a building made of stone all the walls and the floors are covered. Than I see glass cases full of antique bits and pieces. There are pictures all over the wall with lights shining on each one. I've seen stairs in my dream so I know it has more than one floor. It's always so dark that I can never figure out exactly where we are though. "

"Clary! I cannot believe you never told me this before." Jace jumped out of his seat and ran his fingers through his hair annoyed.

"I know Jace, it's just I didn't think it meant anything. Plus nothing adds to the dream it's always just the same thing over and over again. It's like my dreams are stuck on repeat." I shuttered.

Jace whistled to get everyone attention.

"Clary just informed me of some important information." Jace hissed out the word important.

"It's all been happening in a dream she has had multiply times, same thing over and over again."

After Jace told my tale everyone looked at me and I looked at Jace.

"Well it will take sometime to figure out exactly where the stone building is. Alec, Isabelle, Clary and I can get started on research in the library. Luke, Maia and the pack you gather up as much extra information you can. Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood collect every weapon in the institution and stay prepared. Magnus, you come with us. Raphael you keep a look out with the other vampires. Sorry you know you can't enter the institution."

After Jace gave orders everyone went separate ways. My group followed Jace up to the library and we started pulling books off the shelf for any clues about the third mortal instrument.

"I've read about the stone building before. I know it is in here somewhere." Isabelle was flipping through pages so fast.

"You guys, this is crazy. My dream was probably nothing. I am so worked up about my mom and Simon it could be out of remorse." I looked around the room at the faces starring back at me.

"Clary, there is something to your dream of importance. It almost sounds like a museum. The glass cases full of items, the pictures on the wall. The lighting…it's almost a dead giveaway." Jace bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, lets try searching for all the museums around. There can't be to many around this dinky place." Isabelle pulled out her laptop from her backpack.

"Yup, two-hundred and fifty is… not much at all." Alec sighed.

"Alec, don't be stupid. Not all of these meet our criteria. I say we split up and check out a few." Isabelle stated.

"That one right there. I've heard of that before." Magnus pointed to the fifth museum down the page.

"Richens Museum? Yes, Alas an old friend of mine, he _use_to work there. He might still be around, that museum was his pride and joy. Alec and I could go check it out see what information we can get from Alas." Magnus suggested.

"Okay, you two go. Clary, Isabelle and I will go to a few others around. " Jace got up off the floor and helped me up.

"We will call you once we find out any information." Alec told Jace and they were out the door.

We made our rounds to a few of the museums but none of them stood out as the stone museum.

"Jace, try calling Alec see how things are going at the Richens Museum. Maybe they are having better luck than we are." I pulled out my cell phone and handed it to Jace.

"Alright, I will try calling him but he promised he would call me if they found anything." Jace held the phone up to his ear.

I could hear the phone ringing and counted them in my head _one, two, voice mail._

"That's weird his phone only rang twice than went to his voicemail. If you girls want we could just head up to the museum and check it out for ourselves?"

"What are we waiting for? I didn't buy this new wardrobe to stand around in. Lets go find us some demons." Isabelle pulled her hair up out of her face.

"Anything for you my one and only sister." Jace said jokingly and Isabelle punched him in the arm.

"This place is freaking creepy! I have chills just looking at it." Isabelle sounded almost scared_. Nah not Isabelle._

"Um, guys I see no sign of Alec and Magnus and this place looks thousands of years old." I pulled out my stele to get some light. It was unusually dark tonight.

"This has to be the place where Alec told me they were going. Maybe we are closer to finding Valentine than we thought." Jace grabbed my hand and we all walked towards the front door.

"The door is jammed." Jace grabbed the handle and shook the door.

"Jace! Be careful, this place is barely standing. You don't need to make it fall while we are standing here." I let the light in my hand peer into the windows.

"There is no sign of life around here. Wow, Jace look at this." I took my face away from the glass, and let him look in.

"Your right this is the museum but the inside is in perfect condition." Jace grabbed the light out of my hand and kicked in the window.

"Found our way in." Jace said kicking the rest of the glass out of the way.

"Jace, why do you have to add evidence? We could of used the stele on the door hinges. Idiot" She whispered the last word.

"Cool it Isabelle. If this is where Valentine is, will smell the demons soon enough." Jace ducked and went through the window. Isabelle and I followed.

"Ugh. What is that god awful smell?" I covered my nose so I wouldn't gag.

"Demons. This is it. Let's find Alec and Magnus, Valentine should be close. Keep a look out for demons, there around somewhere." Jace whispered.

"Alec!" Isabelle screamed and ran over to a body lying in the middle of the room.

"No Isabelle, that's the fear demon. Be careful, he still is alive." Jace stood back by me out of Isabelle's way.

"Take this you ghastly creature. " Isabelle slashed her whip departing the head from the body.

"Okay Isabelle come on lets find Alec and Magnus."

Jace headed towards the stairs when and Alec and Magnus came flying down the stairs.

"Look out! Four demons right behind us. Valentine is upstairs waiting for you Clary." Alec was out of breath as he and Magnus joined Isabelle's side holding their weapons out.

"Clary get upstairs now! We will take care of the demons. " Isabelle screamed.

I stood frozen, I was so scared and forgot all of my training I've learned these past years.

"CLARY! NOW." I looked at Alec he stuck a sword into one of the demons eye's sending green ooze shooting out.

"Clary." Jace shook my arm. " I will come with you its okay."

"No Jace you can't. Valentine only wants Clary we need your help down here anyways." Alec took off one of the ten arms on the same demon.

"I am fine Jace, just startled. I can do this, I've learned from the best." I hugged Jace and kissed him passionately but quickly on the lips and took the stairs two at a time not looking back.

There was only one room with the door still attached so I let my instincts kick in and tried there first.

I didn't even get the door half way opened when I heard

"Hello Clary. Its so nice to see you again."

"Valentine, where is my mother and my best friend? What have you done with them?" I screamed, my whole body was shaking.

"Clary, sweetie it was the only way I could get to you. I tried the dreams, that just wasn't working."

"Wait, you made me have those dreams? But how?"

"Power. It's all about what you know Clary and I am afraid you are not going to get your mother or your friend back. They belong to me for good now. Of course unless you think you can defeat me." Valentine laughed.

"Right well Valentine. Little do you know, I _could _kill you and I have many reasons to do so. You took my mother and my best friend that pushes the bar a little high. I'm not as innocent as you think I am." I kept a hold of my stele in my right hand and my left had had a hold of my dagger inside my coat pocket.

"Let's play a game than shall we? If you get this right I will give you your friend back. If not he dies." I could feel Valentine's words hitting me like a bundle of knives.

"What about my mother?"

"Patience my friend." Valentine ran his hand along the wall towards me. "First off how did you know to find me here?"

"Easy, the dreams." I said leaning against the door.

"You never saw the exact location though."

"True, but minds like ours we figured it out." I grinned.

"Ours?" Confused, Valentine asked.

"Yes, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus. You remember them all I assume- they are a little busy downstairs slaughtering your acquaintances right now.

"Aw, yes Jace, I should of known. He was my next option to take from you but he is a fighter so I went the easy way this time." Valentine pulled out his sword and I eyed it.

"Tell me what you want so I can see back to my friends and have my family back." I pulled the dagger out of my pocket and held it close to my side.

"Okay I will get to the point. The last mortal instrument is in this room, in the wall. A stone section I need your help getting it out."

"Why my help?" I asked.

"Your stele is one of a kind. That's all I will say, now come here. " Valentine motioned his finger for me to come forward. I did as he said trying to think of something, anything to get out of here and go find Jace.

"Your stele goes here." He pointed to the middle of the wall. "I will show you where to run it along the wall." I put my stele to the place he pointed and followed his direction of movement. I dragged my stele to the left, than crosswise, right, up, circle, than a star. A burst of light came from beneath my drawing, blinding me forcing me to close my eyes. I heard a piercing screech sound and the door burst open.

"Clary Now!" Someone yelled.

I opened my eyes and pointed my stele at Valentine sending a ray of fire in his face. Valentine screeched in pain and I noticed Jace standing in the door with his stele shooting out jet blue into Valentine. Isabelle's stele was a moss green color and Alec stele let out a misty gray. Valentine hollered in pain mumbling words of a different language. The room was lit up with the four elements; earth, wind, fire, and water. It was a sight I have never seen or felt before. My arm felt like it was on fire; my eye's were burning from all the light.

"Okay on the count of three Isabelle you pull away first, than Alec, than I will go and Clary you last." Jace yelled.

"One…two..three." Isabelle pulled her stele away and looked flawless as ever. Alec pulled his stele away and he went flying into the back wall and landed with a thud. Jace next and he crouched down protecting his fall.

_I can do this. _I thought. "Clary" Jace yelled. My hand dropped my stele and I staggered backwards but didn't fall.

What was left of Valentine was in the middle of the room surrounded by bones, ashes, and stone.

"You did it Clary, we all did it." Jace stood out of his crouch and led me into his arms. "It's over Clary, Valentine is dead. The elements destroyed him." I let the last words play in my head. Isabelle ran out of the room and Alec followed behind.

"What about my mom and Simon?" My voice was almost a whisper, my eyes followed the two out the door.

"Alec and Isabelle will bring them to you. Simon is a little roughed up but your mom is great." Jace let me go and looked me up and down making sure I was okay.

"But how? Where did the find them?" I asked.

"Valentine had them locked in the other room. Isabelle found them and stayed there until we all were finished downstairs."

"Clary!" That familiar voice called my name. She pulled me into a hug.

"Mom, I am so glad you are alive. I've missed you so much. Simon it's so good to see you alive and back."

Simon waved to me and I smiled back.

"I've missed you sweetie and I have a lot of catching up to do. I am sorry I kept this world away from you, I figured it would all just disappear when you were born. I was wrong and I am sorry." Jocelyn let me go and looked me over. "Clary you are so big, where did my little girl go?"

"Mom, I am eighteen. You missed a big part of my life but we have the rest of our lives to catch up. Speaking of, this is Jace." I grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him to my side.

"Jace this is my mother, Jocelyn." Jace shook my moms hand and she noticed the ring on my finger.

"Oh Clary, please tell me you are not engaged?"

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Everything was the way it should be, well for now anyway. My mom and Luke were getting married this fall and they built a new house closer to the institution. I moved in so I could spend time with my family, Jace basically spent most of his time at our house so it worked out perfectly. The four of us were planning a get away to Fiji this summer; it took an arm and a leg before my mom agreed to let Jace come with. After all him and Luke were all I had left for awhile. Alec and Magnus took it to the next step and were officially a couple, as for Isabelle she had her eye on the new neighbor in town. I'm a little worried he might not be able to keep up with her. As for Simon his band was off the hook, it must be a vampire thing. He was going to let me design the cover of their next cd.

"Clary" My mom yelled from downstairs. "Simon's here."

"Coming!" I yelled.

As for Valentine, he was toast. As for the Richen's Museum it was repaired and now showcases the three Mortal Instruments. Until next time all is well...for now anyways.

The End

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer to get this done! After my surgery I had no motivation for a little while. Please R/R and thanks to everyone who stuck around for my story! You might see some more from me soon. **


End file.
